Rise of the Guardians: the Spirit of Halloween
by CyberActors15
Summary: A new spirit of Halloween has been chosen and he has been chosen to become a guardian as new darkness grows in the world.
1. Chapter 1: Halfa of Halloween

Chapter 1: Halfa of Halloween

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am here to give you some information about this story. First of all this story starts when Danny Gets his ghost powers and Danny only uses his ghost powers for the first time a year after he gets them. Also this fanfic takes place one year after Rise of the Guardians. Also CA15 does not own Danny Phantom or Rise of the Guardians or me or any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this or any DreamWorks characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Today was the 31 of October 2011 but today was also Halloween and the birthday of a child who would change the world.

The child was Danny Fenton. He along with his sister Jazz Fenton and his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were inside his parent's lab/basement watching as his Dad spoke about their latest invention.

"You see kids this is the Fenton Ghost Portal…" Jack Fenton began.

"Dad you dragged us down here just to talk about your little Fenton Portal?" Jazz asked. "Danny is turning 13 today and you are ruining it with some portal to another dimension that doesn't exist."

"Actually Jazz, I'm actually interested in Dad's work. Don't be so closed minded. Ghosts could exist." Danny said.

Mr Fenton then continued to explain the portal and its functions. Eventually Maddie Fenton jumped in and helped with the explaining.

And now was the moment of truth. Mrs Fenton activated everything that needed to be activated by the computer and then Mr Fenton lifted up the plugs dramatically and plugged the machine in.

The green ectoplasmic sample in the tube then sucked into the machine and the lights on the portal began to shine and then the portal began to whir. A green spark then came out of the portal… nothing… nothing happened after that.

Danny finally let out the breath that he didn't realise had been holding.

"Another failure." Mr Fenton said before he walked out of the room with a child's pouty face. His wife then followed after so that she could comfort him.

"Great another waste of money that could have been used for something practical and logical." Jazz said as she stood up and walked out.

"Poor Dad." Danny said. "I wish I could fix the portal for him."

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool to travel to another dimension filled with ghosts." Sam said.

"Yeah I bet it would be even cooler to walk into that portal and take a picture." Tucker said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Tucker's finally got a good idea. Danny I dare you to go into that portal so that we can take a picture of you." Sam said.

Danny looked at his two best friends then he let out a sigh. "Okay fine I'll do it." Danny said.

He then quickly got into his hazmat suit that his parents made for him before he walked to the portal but then Sam stopped him.

"Danny I'm not usually one to give clothing advice, but I suggest you lose your father's logo that is staining your shirt." Sam said and before Danny could reply she ripped the picture off.

Danny then rolled his eyes and walked into the portal, he then turned around for the picture to be taken.

"Dude move a little bit back." Tucker said. "And strike a pose."

Danny then went further into the portal and then did a battle stance as if her were going to fly into the air.

Tucker then took the picture. "Wonderful, Mr Fenton, now I could get a picture of you kissing you girlfriend inside the ghost portal then that would be lovely." Tucker said faking a French Accent.

Sam then punched Tucker in the arm before she glared at him.

"Danny, please come out of that thing before he says something else stupid." Sam said.

"No problem." Danny said but then he tripped on a wire and fell and hit hand reached out to the wall to balance him but then his hand instead hit into a button… an on button… the ON button for the Fenton Ghost Portal.

In a flash of green light the inside of the portal exploded in green ectoplasmic energy and the portal turned on.

Sam and Tucker then heard Danny scream out in pain. Jack, Maddie and Jazz all then ran downstairs.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked but then she noticed the portal was open. "No… don't tell me that he's."

"We have to turn it off." Jazz said.

"No, we have to wait until the portal has completed opening or Danny will die." Jack said.

Danny continued to yell as the energy coursed through his body, but then something happened and Danny didn't feel anything anymore. He still had green energy blasting against him and he could still hear himself screaming… but the odd part was that he wasn't screaming.

Danny turned around and saw himself still screaming and experiencing pain and past that he saw his family looking worriedly at the portal that he was in.

"Daniel." A voice said.

Danny turned around and saw past the ectoplasmic energy and saw space, but not only did he see space but the stars and the moon stood out the most.

"Are you the one I have been looking for? Are you the successor to the Spirit of Halloween? Are you ready to become something greater than what you are now?" The voice said. Danny took notice that the voice sounded like someone who was old and very wise. The voice sounded like Mufasa from the Lion King. And that voice almost compelled the teen to say yes.

"Yes." Danny said

~00000~

Danny's eyes then opened and he noticed he was in a hospital room. He also noticed his family and his two best friends around him.

"Danny you're awake." Sam said. "I am so sorry I dared you to go into that portal."

"It's Okay Sam. Like the song says, 'You Only Live Once, that's the Motto… YOLO'. Besides at least I got my parents portal to work." Danny said.

"Actually Danny we decided we are going to dismantle the portal." Maddie said. "It almost killed you."

Danny then chuckled. "It **Almost **killed me… but it didn't." Danny said. "You guys have been working on the portal for three years and besides if you guys tear it down then I would have had the shock of a lifetime for nothing. So how long have I been out?"

"Well you were able to miss school today and in 5 hours everybody goes trick or treating so only a few hours." Tucker said.

"Tuck would you calm down. I can see you trembling. Hospitals aren't that bad." Danny said.

"You don't know what happens in these places man." Tucker said.

"Well seeing that this is my 7th time on a hospital bed… I think I do." Danny said.

A doctor then walked into the room.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton, I am pleased to tell you that Daniel can go home with you today. His vitals show that he is very healthy… actually this is the most healthy he has ever been. It looks as if your son has been living off the healthiest diet that exists for his entire life. He also has no residual radiation or ectoplasm left in your son." The doctor said. "I suggest that you don't allow him to strain himself."

"You hear that Danny, you get to celebrate your birthday after all." Jazz said.

~00000~

1 year later: date 1st of October 2012. Danny, Sam and Tucker were currently walking home after watching a movie at the Amity Park Cinema.

"Tucker you were right, watching Doom the movie at 10 was genius. The cinema was practically empty and now we can get home without running into Dash or something." Danny said.

"See Sam, even Danny thinks I'm a genius." Tucker said.

"Just because you have one good idea doesn't mean you're a genius." Sam said.

A blue wisp of cold air then escaped Danny's mouth.

"Wow it must be cold here." Danny said.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"I just saw my breath." Danny said.

"Hey guys I'm just wondering if anyone else can see that?" Tucker said as he pointed at an apartment.

Danny and Sam looked and only Danny noticed a girl who had wings and looked like she wore a dress made out of feathers.

"Uh is that like meant to be the Tooth Fairy or something?" Danny asked.

"I don't see anything." Sam said.

"Right there. The girl who is dressed weirdly." Tucker said. "Flying chick floating around someone's house."

"Could that be one of the ghosts that Dad showed us?" Danny asked.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sam asked.

"How can you not see her?" Danny asked. "She kinda sticks out."

"Could she be the tooth fairy?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Sam then both starred at Tucker.

"Dude the Tooth Fairy doesn't exist." Danny said.

"Yes she does. Unlike you guys I am a true believer." Tucker said.

They then watched as the flying female opened a worm hole and flew into it before it closed.

"Well it defiantly wasn't a ghost." Danny said.

"Of course not." They all heard a voice say.

They all looked around for the source of the voice but then the clouds that were above parted and the full moon's light shone on the teens.

"Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley… it's a pleasure to meet you." the voice said.

"Mufasa?" Tucker asked clearly hopeful and childish tone. "Is that the Lion King?"

Danny and Sam then starred at Tucker once more.

"No I am not Mufasa, I am known as the Man In the Moon." The voice said.

Sam then rolled her eyes. "The Man in the Moon doesn't exist. Whoever is trying to prank us, please stop?" Sam said.

"Ahh of course, Samantha stopped believing years ago but your link with Daniel allows you to see." Man in the Moon said.

They then saw white sand swirl around and change into the shape of a body. There was then a flash of light and then there was a man standing in front of them. The man had white hair, pale skin and silver eyes. He was in a white suit and white shoes and he was holding a white cane. He also looked like someone and spilled crushed chalk over him.

"Now Mr Fenton do you remember you accident in your parents' portal last year?" the man asked.

For some reason Danny knew he could trust this man.

"Yes I do." Danny said.

"Do you remember what happened?" the man asked.

"Yes I do." Danny replied.

"Please tell me about your vision?" The man asked.

"I stopped feeling pain but I could still hear myself screaming. I noticed that there were two of me. One that was feeling pain while I was felling stronger. I then saw the moon and he asked me some questions and I accepted them." Danny said.

"Now I have one more question, what did you look like?" The man asked.

"I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, my hazmat suit's colours were reversed, there was this DP symbol on my chest and I had a white cape with a hoodie." Danny said.

The Man then handed Danny a mirror. "Take a look at yourself Mr Phantom."

Danny took the mirror and took a look at his face and then he noticed his skin was paler, he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He then took notice that he was in the reversed hazmat suit with the DP symbol and that he had the cape and hoodie on but the scary thing was that his feet weren't touching the ground.

"Danny… you changed into a ghost." Sam said.

"You're now a Danny… Phantom." Tucker said.

"So Daniel, are you the one I have been looking for? Are you the successor to the Spirit of Halloween? Are you ready to become something greater than what you are now?"

"Mr Moon sir, it's Danny, Danny Phantom and yes I am ready to become the spirit of Halloween." Danny said.

"Mr Moon? Has a nice ring to it. Now let us go and begin you journey."

Mr Moon then tapped his cane on the ground and the light from the moon became brighter before all four of them disappeared.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is the first chapter of the new story.**

**Dani: Wow this one was un expected.**

**Shadow: Of course it was. This is either the first Danny Phantom-and-Rise of the Guardians fanfic or this is the first one where Danny becomes the spirit of Halloween.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read and review to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Halloween around the corner

Chapter 2: Halloween around the corner

**Shadow: Welcome back to the second chapter of Rise of the Guardians: The Spirit of Halloween but before we continue I need Danielle to give us a brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay so last time Danny got his ghost powers and had a vision about meeting the moon. 1 year later Danny, Sam and Tucker discover Danny's powers and meet the Moon again.**

**Shadow: Okay… that's it?**

**Dani: That's it. Now let's continue with this story because I heard Danny might get a new love interest in this chapter. Sorry Danny/Sam fans… And no, Danny does not date the Tooth Fairy.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny, Sam and Tucker all then found themselves in a chalk and marble white castle.

"Welcome to my castle." Mr Moon said.

Danny looked outside the window and only saw stars.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We are inside the moon." Mr Moon said.

"No way… we're in the moon?" Tucker asked.

"Well I am known as the Man in the Moon." Mr Moon said. "Now please follow me. I have much to show you."

They then followed Mr Moon into a large room with a lot of moving pictures. Not TVs but viewing screens.

"As you are the Spirit of Halloween there are other icons of great power." Mr Moon said. "You know them as Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman and so on. Allow me to tell you that they all exist. Every single one of them."

"They can't be real?" Sam asked… the fear really showing in her voice.

"Sam what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Dude I think I figured it out if they are all real then so must, the Boogie man." Tucker said. "Remember Sam had the worst nightmare in the history of nightmares 8 years ago."

"Yes, as a goth, Samantha has nightmares more powerful and dangerous than any other nightmare." Mr Moon said. "So too lose that dream her parents told her that none of the magical guardians existed. And that alone cause Pitch to become very powerful."

"Sam you can't let fear rule your life. So what if the Boogie man is real. That also means the other great magical guardians are real." Danny said.

"So what if they are real they can't protect us from the forces of evil." Sam said.

"That is where you are wrong Ms Manson." Mr Moon said. "Luna, please come and give me the Guardians' Profile."

A door at the far end of the room opened and the most beautiful girl Danny has ever seen walked out of the door holding a book.

She had snow white hair and silver eyes. She was in a chalk white tank top and a snow whit skirt. She had blue gloves and leggings and white tennis shoes. She also had a crystal blue crystal medallion that was shaped like the moon.

She also noticed Danny and almost hesitated but then she continued and walked to her father.

"So is he the new spirit of Halloween?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Luna, meet Danny Phantom." Mr Moon said.

"Hi I'm Luna Moon." Luna said.

"Danny Fenton." Danny said. "Oh and this is Sam and this is Tucker."

"Now you see the Guardians aren't the characters you think them to be." Mr Moon said as he opened the book and holograms flew out. "This is Nicholas St. North also known as North but you all known him as Santa Claus."

Danny, Sam and Tucker's jaws all dropped because instead of seeing the fat chubby jolly man who they saw in all the comic books and children's stores, they saw a Fat/Fit Russian with tattoos on both arms holding dual swords.

"Is that?" Danny asked.

"I think it is." Sam said.

"It can be." Tucker said.

Mr Moon then turned the page and then another hologram appeared.

"This is E. Aster Bunnymund also called Bunny though you know him as the Easter Bunny." Mr Moon said.

Once again Danny, Sam and Tucker were shocked out of their minds.

Instead of seeing an incredibly cute egg laying bunny they saw a human sized rabbit that stood on hind legs and had boomerangs. It also looked like it was an Australian wild rabbit.

Mr Moon then turned the page again and another hologram appeared in the air.

"This is Toothiana also known as Tooth but you obviously know her as the Tooth Fairy." Mr Moon said.

This time Danny, Sam and Tucker weren't that surprised. They had seen the Tooth Fair before they came here.

Mr Moon then turned the page again and then another hologram popped up out of the book.

"This is Sanderson ManSnoozie or Sandy but you all know him as the Sandman." Mr Moon said.

The teens weren't so surprised because they had expected Sandman to actually be made of Sand.

Mr Moon then turned the page and another hologram showed up on screen.

"This is Jackson Overland also known as Jack Frost but you all know him as Father Frost." Mr Moon said.

Once again Danny, Sam and Tucker's jaw dropped. This time they were completely shocked. The Father Frost that they knew had blue skin, a large white beard and robes made from cold winds and snow and ice. The Father Frost that they knew was cold and calculating. But what they saw was a 17 year old boy who looked a little like Danny. He had snow white hair and Crystal blue eyes. He had a blue hoodie on and brown pants. He was also holding a staff and had no shoes.

"What happened to the old grumpy man?" Danny asked.

"He stopped being a magical protector and I gave his powers to Jack." Mr Moon said. "You see the Guardians come together to protect the world from forces of darkness like Pitch Black. So whenever there is a moment of severe distress the guardians come together and make sure children and some adults still believe."

Sam then relaxed.

"But right now we are not here because of the Guardians. You three are here because Daniel has been chosen to be the new Spirit of Halloween. And you two are needed to help Daniel." Mr Moon said. "Luna, please may you show these three to the realm of Halloween."

"Wait we have to return to Danny's house. we will be grounded if we don't." Sam said.

"Actually my father cloned you before you came here. Your clones are currently back at your home, so you currently have all the time in the world." Luna said before she drew a circle in the air and a portal appeared. "Follow me."

Luna then walked into the portal. Danny then shrugged before he flew in. Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous glances before they jumped into the portal.

~00000~

All four teens then appeared at the other end of the portal and took notice of the place they were in.

In total there were three different sections. The first section was gothic and dark. In that section, there were pumpkins and garlic, gothic outfits for Halloween, gothic decorations and gothic looking candy. The second section was completely technological. There were technological Halloween outfits, decorations that ran on batteries and futuristic looking candy. The final section was by far the largest.

This section had all kinds of candy the most realistic looking outfits and the most realistic looking decorations. There was also a large globe with a lot of glowing lights, a reflector pool and a portal to the human world and finally there was also a scythe standing awaiting its master.

"Danny, that scythe is yours. Once you grab it you will know all the powers that have available at the current moment." Luna said.

Danny then grabbed the scythe and then a whole bunch of images flashed through his mind.

"Cool." Danny said.

"So I'm guessing Sam and I are going to work with Danny?" Tucker said.

"Yes your link with Danny makes you two the perfect choice to help with Halloween. Also your personalities work to the advantage as well." Luna said.

"Danny you might want to take a look at this." Luna said.

Danny then walked to the reflector pool and he saw a ghost attacking in Amity Park.

"Looks like it's time for the mortal world to discover about the spirit of Halloween." Luna said. "When you jump through that portal you will instantly replace your clones and everything that happened to them will be absorbed into your memories. Sam and Tucker I suggest you leave this to Danny. Because you guys don't have any special powers."

They nodded before Tucker and Sam jumped into the portal and before Danny could Luna stopped him.

"Danny before yo go I want to ask you something." Luna said.

"Ask away." Danny said.

"Would you mind uh hanging out with me some time?" Luna asked.

"Cool I'll bring Sam and Tucker along." Danny said.

"No…" Luna said almost too quickly. "I meant just the two of us."

"Sure." Danny said completely oblivious to what she was truly asking.

"Here's my number call me when you want to hang out." Luna said before she gave Danny her number.

Danny then smiled at her and then he jumped into the portal.

"He's so clueless, I might as well have said, 'hey Danny, want to go on a date with me' and he wouldn't even notice." Luna said.

~00000~

Danny then noticed he was in his human form back in his bedroom in Amity Park.

He then looked outside the window and noticed a metal ghost flying around scarring and attacking everyone.

"Okay I'm Going Ghost." Danny yelled before he transformed and flew out of his room and into the air.

Danny then flew and hit into Skulker as he was about to blast a car.

"Hey Tin head, why don't you pick on someone your own species." Danny said and he aimed his scythe at Skulker.

"Ahh I finally found you Halfa. You will make an excellent trophy on my wall." Skulker said as a blade came out of his arm.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest Hunter." Skulker said.

"Well I am Danny Phantom, the Spirit of Halloween and protector of Amity Park." Danny said.

The humans underneath who had gathered to see what was happening started to get real interested.

"And as the protector of Amity Park I say get out of my town." Danny said.

He then sliced the air with his scythe and then an ecto wave shot out of the blade and hit into Skulker.

Danny then pulled up his hood and then his scythe turned into a gauntlet that slid right onto his arm.

"And as the spirit of Halloween I have certain abilities." Danny said before he landed on the ground. His came and hood then wrapped around him and more snow white hair started to grow on his whole body. His hands and feet changed into paws and then claws. His right claw still had the gauntlet on. His head became canine and like a wolf's head. A wolf's tail sprouted out of his behind and finally his spine changed.

"How do you say oh &#$% in Ghost?" Danny asked in a gruff werewolf voice.

"Oh…" Skulker began but then he was hit by Danny.

"Don't cuss dude. It just ain't right." Danny said before he stood on his hind legs and jumped at Skulker.

Danny then swung his arm with the gauntlet and then the blade of the scythe cut into Skulker's armour.

"As scorpion from Mortal Kombat would say. 'Get Over here!'." Danny said before he pulled the self proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter towards him. As Skulker was sent flying towards the halfa, Danny transformed back into his normal ghost appearance before upper cutting Skulker with ecto energy.

The blade of Danny's scythe then appeared in Danny's hand before he cut a hole into the air and a ghost portal appeared and Skulker fell in.

Danny then closed the portal as the reporters came up to Danny.

"Who are you?" The reporter asked.

"I am Danny Phantom, the Spirit of Halloween." Danny said. "And the Protector of Amity Park. Even though I am a ghost."

Danny then shot an ecto blast into the sky and it exploded and quite a bit of Candy fell out.

Danny then pulled up his hood before he flew into the air and turned invisible.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter two.**

**Dani: Don't worry the Guardians will appear soon. And Damn is my dad Clueless.**

**Shadow: Yeah Luna literally asked him out but he didn't catch on. I now see why girls don't often ask out guys. Also now you know why Sam was a non believer so stop hating on her.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Who will we meet next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Get Schooled

Chapter 3: Get Schooled

**Shadow: And we are back in chapter 3. First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed thus far. You guys really make our jobs more enjoyable.**

**Dani: Okay now time for a brief recap. Danny, Sam and Tucker went to the Castle in the moon owned by the Man in the Moon. They met his daughter who asked Danny out but his cluelessness made him note notice that he was being asked out.**

**Danny: Are you still holding that against me?**

**Dani: Yes. She was good looking and she asked you out. Sure she didn't use the traditional words but she still attempted to ask you out. She liked you and you blew her off.**

**Danny: Hey I like her as well.**

**Dani: It didn't seem that way.**

**Danny: Fine I'll ask her out in a later chapter.**

**Shadow: &%#$* Please. You are asking her out in this chapter or I will find you and I… will… end you. And I could pass of as a magical guardian of some holiday so I will if you don't ask her out. Now Dani please continue with the brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay we discovered why Sam was a Non-believer and Sam discovered that every one of the magical guardians of holidays exists. The teens also discovered the five guardians North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack Frost. They also saw the realm of Halloween and then Danny made his first appearance and stopped Skulker.**

**Shadow: Now we can continue with the story and hope Danny has the guts to ask out Luna.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny, Sam and Tucker then walked into Danny's but they were met with the faces of angry Fentons.

"Daniel James Fenton, explain… now!" Maddie Fenton ordered.

"Dude she just middle named you. You're in trouble." Tucker whispered.

"What do you need me to explain?" Danny asked playing ignorant.

"I want you to explain why you bunked three classes during school." Jack Fenton said.

Danny let out a sigh of relief.

"And your ghost powers." Maddie said.

Danny then bit his tongue and because of his newly acquired super strength he cut it but because of his healing ability it healed in seconds.

"Well for school, Dash stuffed me in my locker and I was locked in there for three periods…" Danny said "…and for the ghost powers… well you guys might wanna sit down."

Danny then explained how he got his powers and how he didn't know about his powers until last night. He then explained his entire Spirit of Halloween thing.

Jack, Maddie and Jazz were quiet for a moment pondering and then Jack found something to say.

"Ha I told you that Santa was real." Jack said. "Now you two owe me $100 each."

"I have one question how did you guys figure out?" Danny asked.

"Danny please, we are your parents. We raised you and we know all the smiles and faces you've ever made." Maddie said.

"And seeing that mom and I had to change your diapers and bathe you I think we'd be able to tell if your hair colour changed or eye colour." Jazz said.

Danny then heard Sam and Tucker giggling in the background and then he rolled his eyes before the trio decided to go to his room. But before they could go they heard something coming from the TV.

"**This Danny Phantom is not someone who I think this town can trust. He just appeared when the ghost attacked and he made the ghost disappear." **The reporter on the TV said. **"He could easily be the one that allowed the ghost into our world just to fight it and make himself look good. Amity Park, are you sure you can trust this spectre?" **

"What he thinks this is my fault?" Danny asked.

"Well Danny some people might not be so accepting of a ghost." Sam said. "Just give it time."

"Yeah okay…" Danny started but then his eyes flashed green before becoming blue again. "Uh guys I think something just happened."

"Wait why?" Jazz asked as she turned around then she saw a black werewolf in the place where Danny was standing.

"I think I just transformed into a werewolf… a non ghost werewolf." Danny said.

"Transform back before someone see's you." Sam said.

Danny then concentrated on being human again and then he transformed back to his original form.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"I think I can answer that." They all heard a voice say then in a flash of light Luna appeared in the room.

"Luna?" Danny asked.

"When you announced you were the spirit of Halloween and sent out that candy, I guess some children started believing in you and your power increased." Luna said before she noticed he had the gauntlet on. "You know Danny now that I think about it. I may have to take you… **and your friends **back to the Realm of Halloween so that you can learn a bit about your new status."

Tucker caught onto the tone of her voice and then he thought of something.

"Actually I have to go back home… because my… cousin is coming over." Tucker said. "And Sam don't you have something important to do?"

"You're right." Sam said completely shocked that she had forgotten about her job in the mortal world. "I've got to go to work. Danny you don't mind if Tucker and I don't come with you, right?"

"No go ahead. It's alright. I'll give you the details later." Danny said.

"So how long will you two be gone?" Maddie asked.

"Well it always takes a few hours and sometimes a day to train or to learn about their powers." Luna said.

"Danny, make sure you are back by 1300 hr tomorrow. We will need you to pack you're things." Maddie said.

"Over the weekend we are travelling to my old buddy Vlad's house for our College Reunion." Jack said.

Danny then shuddered when he heard the name Vlad.

"Okay Danny let's go." Luna said as she jumped into the portal that appeared out of nowhere.

Danny then ran and jumped in.

~00000~

"Okay Danny, what do you know about the previous spirit of Halloween?" Luna asked.

"Nothing, there were hardly any stories about him." Danny said.

Luna then tapped on Danny's reflector pool and an image of a ghost knight showed up. The knight was in black and grey armour. The ghost also had flaming purple hair and a flaming purple cape.

"Danny this is the Fright Knight. He was the Spirit of Halloween before you but he strayed from the path of the Spirit of Halloween." Luna said. "You see hundreds of years ago the son of Lancelot and Guinevere started giving out sweet fruits every year on his birthday, on the 31 of October. He then started running out of these sweet fruits so he told the children that the one with the scariest costume would get the most fruit. And that worked for a little while before he became a Knight. But sadly he was murdered shortly after he became a knight but he was so pure that he was given a mass amount of power. For the next he continued his job but then for some reason he stopped. Over the next few centuries he then became a force for darkness. He used his powers to destroy and finally last year my dad finally found a way to strip him of his magical guardian abilities and he gave them to you."

"Wow." Danny said. "So what else are you going to teach me?" he asked.

"Well for one your powers can get unpredictable and that gauntlet is kind of a dead giveaway so I am going to teach you more about your powers and your gauntlet." Luna said. "First I say change the gauntlet into a watch."

Danny then placed his will over his scythe… now gauntlet and it turned into a watch.

Luna then grabbed his wrist and pressed a few buttons then the watch became tighter against Danny's wrist.

"There I have calibrated your watch so that you powers come at a steady pace instead of when more and more people believe in you." Luna said. "You can also use it as a phone, an mp3 player and so much more."

"Cool." Danny said.

"Now Danny I want to tell you something about your family that you might find interesting." Luna said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well for one you are related to Jack Frost." Luna said.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"Okay I'll elaborate for you. Why do you think your family is so in love with ghosts?" Luna asked.

Danny began to think about it but then he came up with no answer. He just shrugged to show that he was confused.

"Well you parents don't know this but there is a big reason." Luna said. "You see before Jack became Jack Frost he had a little sister. He saved his little sister from certain death and his life got sacrificed. That was when he became Jack Frost. His sister in turn became very depressed and to break the trauma her parents told her that Jack still existed as a ghost. She asked why he never visited and her parents told her that there was a separate Ghost World and that it was nearly impossible to get through the worlds. She then began searching for a way into the ghost dimension. She wanted to see her brother so she spent years looking and searching. She named her first child Jack after her brother and then that continued on until it reached your father."

Danny didn't know what to say.

"Danny there is one more thing. Her name was Jasmine." Luna said.

Danny's jaw then dropped to the floor.

"But now let's work on your powers." Luna said. "Now I am going to train you in the powers you currently have."

The next few hours were spent with Luna training to use his powers. She showed him how to control his flight, invisibility and intangibility first. She then moved onto the more complex stuff like his shape shifting ability and his ecto powers.

For two hours she also told Danny about some of the other magical guardians and some of the special people who didn't need to be believed in but existed none the less like a ghost named Clockwork.

And for the final hours she went to testing Danny's normal fighting ability without his powers and then she trained him in several different forms of martial arts and other fighting techniques. She was amazed by how fast he learned all of those techniques.

At the end of their one day together Tanya was a bit disappointed because she had spent an entire day with Danny but he didn't catch on to any of the flirting she had done nor did he try to flirt back.

"Well thanks for the help Luna." Danny said. "But, I better be going now."

Danny then used his new skills to open a portal. "Thanks for helping me. See ya later."

"Yeah. Bye Danny." Luna said.

Danny then jumped in the portal.

~00000~

Danny arrived back in the human world at the mall at 12:30.

"Well I still have 30 minutes before I'm expected home so might as well find Sam or Tucker." Danny said before he started walking around the mall.

He then found Tucker in front of the Video Game store.

"Hey Tucker." Danny said.

"Hey Danny. Check out this cool new game I bought." Tucker said as he held up the X-Box 360 game.

Danny looked at the game. It had a jet black hedgehog with crimson marks on his head, legs and arms. The Hedgehog also held a mean looking gun in its hand. That hedgehog was the one and only Shadow the Hedgehog

"The game is Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Rise of Darkness." Tucker said. "Check out the Tag Line. 'DOES SHE MATTER TO YOU…OR ARE WE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM?' ain't that cool?"

Danny then gulped but then he gulped again when Tucker showed him the other feature of the game cover.

"And check this out the game has a 3D cover so it allows me to do this." Tucker then tilted in so that the light hit the cover at and such an angle that Shadow looked like he was pointing his gun at Danny and the explosion in the background only helped to make the 3D hedgehog more threatening.

"Uh I have to go." Danny said before he walked back into the bathroom and created another portal back to the Realm of Halloween.

~00000~

A portal appeared behind Luna as she was looking around the realm of Halloween.

She then turned around and saw Danny behind her.

"Luna I forgot to ask you this, but will you go out on a date with me?" Danny asked.

Luna then blushed. "Y-y-yes." She said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: *laughing while rolling on floor*  
Dani: *laughing while rolling on floor***

**Danny: See I asked her out.**

**Shadow: Yeah only because I jumped into the fanfic and threatened you.**

**Dani: Also now you readers know that there will be a new CA15 story coming out and don't worry Danny and I will appear in the story.**

**Shadow: Oh and guys don't worry the Guardians will appear in the next chapter.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? What will we discover next? Will Shadow jump into the story again. Read, Review, follow and favourite to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter reunions

Chapter 4: Bitter reunions.

**Shadow: Welcome back to Chapter 4. CA15 would have posted this earlier but one he found this really cool comic, two, he went to camp for a weak, and three, school started, so CA15 might not be posting for a while but he will still post. But now time for a brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay. The Fentons interrogated Danny about his powers. Danny learned how to shape shift while in his human form. Luna came and taught Danny about himself. She taught him that he was related to Jack Frost. She taught him how to control his powers and Shadow had to jump into the fanfic to scare Danny into asking out Luna.**

**Shadow: Ahh good times, good times. Now we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny was currently smiling to himself. He now had better control over his powers, his parents accepted his ghost powers, he had a date with Luna after he came back from the trip to Wisconsin and he finally got his sister to stop yammering on and on about something by covering her mouth with Ecto goop.

Danny felt like nothing would ruin his weekend… sure he was going to be spending the weekend at a castle with a bunch of adults that all went to collage but he felt confident that this would be a great weekend. Though sadly he didn't know how wrong he was.

As the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle parked in front of the Masters Castle, Danny felt a cold shiver run down his spine but nothing came out of his mouth. It felt like he had just felt half of his ghost sense.

Danny then shrugged it off as nothing before he climbed out of the vehicle with his family. Danny couldn't help but notice how relieved Jazz looked to be out of the Fenton RV because of the way his father drove… literally the man drove like a mad man and because of that, he wanted to laugh at his sister and though he desperately tried he eventually failed.

When Danny finally regained his composure the Fentons then went up to the door.

Danny and Jazz both noticed their mom's facial expression of disgust as the door opened to reveal the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Vlad Masters… wait were they thinking about Vlad Masters or someone else because a better description popped into their heads for some unknown reason… Vlad Masters the Seriously Crazed Fruit Loop Billionaire Lonely, Needs a Cat, Evil Guy.

"Ah Jack, Maddie." Vlad Said. "Welcome to my home and I assume these are your children?"

"Vladdy." Jack said as he gave his college buddy a large bear hug.

Danny and Jazz cringed because they could swear they heard something breaking while Maddie did a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah this is Jazz and this is Danny." Jack said.

Danny and Jazz then shook Vlad's hand and when Danny did he felt something wrong coming off of Vlad. Almost as if he was exposed to the negative powers of the Ghost Zone.

Maddie then had a thought and she realised that she had to share some information with the spirit of Halloween.

Vlad them led them inside and decided to show them a tiny bit of his castle before he showed them where they would stay for the weekend.

After Vlad showed them where they would be staying he walked off to his private study but he didn't notice a little frost growing on the window.

~0Past0~

Yesterday at 1:00 pm a portal appeared in the Castle in the Moon and walked a very happy 14 year old girl. She had butterflies in her stomach and was feeling Cupid's arrow before Valentine's Day.

Danny had finally asked her out and now she couldn't wait for the next week because they would go on a date and hopefully develop a relationship. She had to remember to thank a certain black hedgehog.

"Hello my daughter, why are you so happy?" Mr Moon said.

"Danny Phantom the Spirit of Halloween asked me out a few minutes ago." Luna said.

Now usually at this point most fathers would react in such a way that would scare the date away from a planet away but this father just chuckled.

"So when is your date happening?" Mr Moon asked.

"Next weak Friday." Luna said.

"Why so far away?" Mr Moon asked. "Wouldn't it be better to go this Friday?"

"No actually Danny and his family are going on a trip to visit Vlad Masters for his parent's Family Reunion." Luna said.

"Oh no…" Mr Moon said. "This is not good."

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"You see young Daniel wasn't the first person to be affected by his parents' ghost portal. When they were in college Vladimir Masters got hit by a prototype portal and was near death. He blamed Jackson Fenton and then a while later he got married to Madeline and Vladimir loved her and so his hatred to Jackson fuelled. I believe he intends to kill him." Mr Moon said.

Luna gasped before she opened a portal and jumped in.

~0Past0~

Jack Frost was currently walking around the park at night time enjoying placing some snow around so that he could have some fun the next day… but then he heard a voice.

"Jack…" a female voice said.

Jack turned around and saw the moon shining on the pond. The water in the pond then swivelled up and formed into a girl before the water turned into a girl… more specifically Luna Moon. And because Jack was like his Spirit of Halloween 12 times great grand nephew he noticed how good Luna looked and decided to get his flirt on.

"Hey I'm Jack Frost and…" Jack began but then he was cut off by Luna.

"Sorry Jack but flirting isn't the issue right now, because I am currently dating your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandnephew and I have a job for you." Luna said.

"Wait I have a six times great grandnephew… and you're dating him?" Jack asked.

"Can we stay on topic please?" Luna said. "If I'm correct then Tooth should be here right about now."

And she was right because Tooth accidently crashed into Jack.

"I'm here, what's the big problem?" Tooth asked.

"Listen you two. I called you two here because you two are the stealthiest and fastest of the Guardians and I need you two to watch over someone." Luna said. "I need you to watch over Jack's 12 'x' great grandnephew and his family."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because he is the new Spirit of Halloween and over the course of this weekend he will be with someone who hates his family and has 20 years more experience than Danny." Luna said.

"Okay where are they?" Tooth asked.

"In Wisconsin at Masters Manner. The person you are looking for is Vlad Masters or Vlad Plasmius." Luna said.

"Okay we're on it." Jack said before the two Guardians flew off towards Wisconsin.

~0Present0~

Danny was currently pondering over what his mom told him.

"**Danny, I think Vlad might be half ghost like you." Maddie said**

"**Wait What?" Danny asked with his eyes wide open.**

"**You see while we were in college Vlad was hit by our experimental ghost portal and that resulted in him getting a disease known as Ecto Acne. Though you didn't get Ecto Acne because our portal was completely stable but either Vlad got ghost powers like you or his only side effect was the Ecto Acne." Maddie said. "So I need you to watch out for him."**

"**No problem mom." Danny said. "And I'm guessing that we should keep this from Dad?"**

"**Yes, Vlad was your father's best friend so he might overreact to discover that Vlad might be a ghost." Maddie said.**

Danny then decided he would think about it later. For now he'd just socialize with the other kids that had been brought for the High School reunion. Most of those kids were around Danny or Jazz's age and strangely enough a lot of those kids were in his class like Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Valarie Gray, Star Summers, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Kwan Khan. There were other kids whose parents went to the same College as Danny's parents and those kids were Timmy Turner, Trixie Tang, Carly and Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Tori and Trina Vega, Beck Oliver, Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex.

Danny of course being him decided to talk to everybody except the obvious people who didn't like him from school.

Everyone who he socialised with all seemed like they should have their own TV shows. Carly was very funny and was also the Hostess of iCarly so she made everyone laugh, Tori was apparently a singer who went to Hollywood Arts High School and sang a song for everybody, Jimmy was a super genius and went on adventures through time, space and other crazy things and Timmy was just your regular 10 year old kid that was too small for his age but when ever Danny approached the kid his ghost sense went off and he noticed with his enhance super hearing his three dogs actually talking to him… in English.

Danny decided to shrug that off and continued to spend time with Sam and Tucker… but then his sensitive hearing picked something up.

"Alright listen the boss gave us the job of killing the one guy." A voice said in an accent that Danny couldn't really get.

"Which guy was it?" a second voice said in the same accent.

"The big fat guy in orange." A third voice said in the same accent. "How could you forget?"

"Hey I am two thousand and eight years old. I forget tings." The second voice said.

"Okay fine let's just go kill the baboon." The first voice said.

Danny then realised that they were going to go after his dad.

Danny then began to sneak out of the room but then he was stopped by his least favourite jock.

"Hey Fent-urd, what's a geek like you doing in a rich place like this?" Dash asked.

"No actually I came here with my parents." Danny said.

"What are your freakish parents installing some of their fake ghost weaponry here?" Dash said.

"No actually my Dad is the best friend of Vlad Masters. And Uncle Vlad is well like an uncle to me… and you see all this security around." Danny said. "Well seeing that uncle Vlad loves us so much he hired security not only to keep him safe but also me and my sister… especially from air headed jocks like you."

As Danny said this his eyes had transformed into a hypnotic's snake's eyes and he had looked directly at one of the guards.

"You are such a liar you know that…" Dash said. "…and because you have the nerve to insult me then, I guess it's time you lose a face."

Dash then threw his hand back to punch Danny but then he was caught by the security guard Danny caught in a trance.

"Please don't make me use force to stop you from harming Mr Fenton Jr." the guard said.

"Hu… it's okay man see. Me and Danny are just playing around. I wouldn't hurt this little guy." Dash said as he gave Danny a bro hug.

The guard then walked away and Danny smirked at Dash.

"**Jeez using Telepathy always drains me." **Danny thought to himself as he walked out the room.

Danny then quickly went to the bathroom and eventually his ghost sense left his mouth.

He then noticed white hair outside the window. Danny then walked slowly to the window and he took a look outside and right there chatting right outside the window was Jack Frost and Toothiana.

"What are those two doing here?" Danny asked "Know what I'll figure it out later. For now I have to save my dad."

Danny then ran into the bathroom before he turned into his ghost form.

Danny then turned into a werewolf and started looking for where those ghosts he heard a while ago might be. He then found them and turned intangible and invisible before he dashed to them.

~00000~

Inside the room were all the adults were talking and getting reacquainted with. Three invisible ghost vultures were floating behind Jack Fenton ready to kill him.

"Are you ready." The first on asked.

"Of course I am." The second one said. "Does it look like I'm not?"

"And what about you?" The first one asked again but there was no answer.

"Hello?" the first one said again but he received no reply from either of his fellow vultures.

The first Vulture then looked around and noticed his other vultures were nowhere to be seen… even if they were invisible he'd be able to see them… but none of them were here.

The now lone vulture then turned around and then saw another invisible ghost walk through the wall. But the really threatening thing about this ghost was the fact that he held a scythe and had it pointed right at the vulture.

"Who… what are you?" the vulture asked.

"I am the Spirit of Halloween and time for you to feel the true power of Halloween." Danny said before he swung his scythe into the vulture and it disappeared.

Danny then sunk downstairs where all three of the vultures were sent.

"Who sent you?" Danny asked.

The three vultures were so nervous that eggs popped out from their behinds.

One of the vultures then pressed a button on its anklet and all of them disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Danny then decided to go back to the other teenagers before they began to wonder where he was.

~00000~

The Next day was pretty relaxed. All the teens went to the indoor pool while all the adults continued to chat. As the teens walked past Vlad, Danny noticed that Vlad was watching all of them, but for what reason he had no idea.

They all did different things at the pool. Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valarie and Trixie all did what popular people would do at a pool party. Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Tori, Trina and Beck filmed segments and musical segments for iCarly. Timmy swam in the pool with his three goldfish… where did the goldfish come from? Jimmy made a few inventions, like a large solar lamp that that popular kids used for Tanning. Cindy just read a book. Danny and Tucker swam while Sam just did the goth thing and stayed in the shadows and glared at the air heads.

As Danny was swimming he felt a cold wind escape his mouth and once it did the water in front of him froze, thus creating a wall across the perimeter of the wall that Timmy's fish with the green eyes hit into.

"Hey where did this wall come from?" Danny heard the fish ask while the fish with pink eyes and Timmy looked at Danny.

"I mean fish sound." The green eyes fish said.

"**Okay I'm going to figure out about those fish and that kid when I am done here." **Danny thought to himself as he quickly got out of the pool and went to a secluded area to change into his ghost form.

Danny then flew invisibly to find the ghost and then he saw a shadow like ghost and a green blob floating next to her. Danny then decided to hide around the corner before he changed to human then a small puppy. (difference is that Danny has Black fur now).

Danny then walked out into the corridor and decided to 'take a nap' right underneath the shadow ghost.

"So you are telling me that the plan is to attack the fat ghost hunter that might or might not be being protected by a powerful ghost with a scythe?" Bertrand asked.

"Yes." Spectra said.

"That's not a plan that's a suicide note." Bertrand said.

"Yes Plasmius said he'd pay us in the misery of all the children that are here. And the beautiful part is that most of them are teenagers. There is so much misery in teenagers." Spectra said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Bertrand asked.

"I have an idea." they both heard. They then looked at the black haired puppy underneath them.

The puppy then stood up as twin white rings appeared on its waist and spilt changing its raven black fur and crystal blue eyes to snow white and glowing green.

The dog then grew in size until it was the size of a teenager, then it transformed into a teenage ghost in a black and white hazmat suit, with a cape and hood, a DP Symbol on his chest and a scythe.

"You two tell me who you're working for and I let you go with a warning." Danny said. "Or I can hurt you and still get the answers from you."

"You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" Spectra asked.

In a few minutes both were hanging upside down over the floor.

"Yes, actually I would." Danny said with a smirk. "Who is this Plasmius guy?"

"Sorry Hun but that we can't tell you that information." Spectra said before Bertrand transformed into… Batman… escaped using batman skills… and then opened a green portal and jumped in with Spectra.

~00000~

Over the rest of the Day Danny kept facing against other ghosts to find out information against this Plasmius guy and he kept on thinking that this Plasmius guy might be Vlad Masters.

Danny was currently looking for the ghost that he had sensed while everyone was asleep on the last night of the stay.

Danny then turned to one hall and saw a small little ghost bunny. It looked cute.

"Aww this thing is gonna try and take down my dad… Plasmius must be running out of ideas." Danny said but then he got kicked in the back and electrocuted.

"First lesson ghost child. Never underestimate your prey." A voice said behind him. "I did that the first time and now round two goes to me. Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

~00000~

Danny then awoke inside of what looked like a purple laboratory.

"You know when I sent my ghosts after your Father I didn't expect to find the self proclaimed Spirit of Halloween. Nor did I expect him to be the second halfa created from his foolishness." Vlad Plasmius said as he walked into the light.

"Who are you?" Danny asked. "The Boogieman or Count Dracula? And what do you mean second."

"Charming. And well I suppose that it would be proper manners to tell you who I am since I know who you are." Vlad said before two black rings appeared on his waist and transformed him into the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Vlad Masters … now that Danny though about it, that was not Vlad his other definition was better, Vlad Masters the Seriously Crazed Fruit Loop Billionaire Lonely, Needs a Cat, Evil Guy.

"So mom was right, you did become a halfa as well." Danny said.

"Ahh your mother. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Once I am done with you father she will realise her true feelings for me and we will live a life of love and happiness." Vlad said.

"…Uh…ew." Danny said.

"And you the only other person like me would then be able to become my son." Vlad said. "Let's face it my boy. I would be a better father than Jack Fenton. Think about it Daniel Masters."

"Wow you are one Seriously Crazed Fruit Loop." Danny said. "If you ever think me or my mom will ever join up with you then you are crazier than a bag of cats. My mom would reject you faster than a blink of an eye."

"How do you know?" Vlad asked. "Your mother used to love me back in college but then your father came and took her from me."

"Wow, you were right this guy is crazy." Jack Frost said as Vlad walked away.

Danny then noticed his 12 'x' great granduncle and the Tooth Fairy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny whispered.

"We're here to get you out." Jack said. "Your girlfriend has recruited us to protect and watch over you."

Danny then blushed. "Okay Luna is not my girlfriend." Danny whispered "We haven't even gone on a date yet."

"Oh I am also here because while you were fighting a ghost one of your teeth got knocked out and I have a job to do." Tooth said.

Jack then froze the box and Danny broke out of it.

Danny then placed the tooth that had been knocked out of his mouth in Tooth's hands while Tooth placed a 100 dollar bill in Danny's hands.

"You have been really good." Tooth said.

"Okay as much as we would love to help you… we can't. We are being called to the North Pole. Guardian business." Jack said.

"Okay thanks for the help." Danny said before he transformed and flew after Vlad.

And as Vlad was walking Danny flew into him while punching him in the back and sending him flying into the wall.

Vlad then turned around and glared at Danny.

"Hey Fruit Loop. You had an unfair advantage sending Skulker to go after me." Danny said. "But now time for Round two."

Danny then fired ecto blasts at Vlad who created an ecto shield to block the attacks.

"My turn." Vlad said before he launched a lot of ecto blasts back at Danny.

Danny then quickly created his own ghost shield and it served its purpose because it got destroyed after the attacks.

"My mom says I'm a fast learner." Danny said before he attacked with his scythe.

"Please Daniel, I have all your abilities plus 20 years more experience." Vlad said.

"Okay." Danny said before he transformed into a relatively large dragon.

Danny then breathed ecto fire at Vlad before he started using all his powers to his full potential.

In a matter of moments Danny was finally able to tire out Vlad before he got him angered.

"Alright listen I won't tell anyone about your secret identity, so far only my mom knows that you are Vlad Plasmius and I don't think that my dad would like it if you were trying to kill him or he'd tear you apart molecule by molecule. So try anything against my family and you will feel a lot more pain." Danny said before he knocked out Vlad and went back to his room.

The next day all the families left Masters Manner and only four people knew what had really happen that weekend and they knew that they wouldn't let anyone know about what had happened or there would be a large panic. But as Vlad Masters watched as all the cars left he knew that he would get revenge and the Family that he deserved.

~00000~

In the North Pole something entirely different was happening. All five Guardians then appeared in the room asking North why they had all been summoned here but they all stopped when they saw the Moon's light shining into the room.

"Man in Moon? What is big news?" North asked to the moon.

The light then shun onto the central Guardians logo on the floor. And the Guardians Statue rose out of the floor.

"Wait, has he chosen a new Guardian?" Jack asked.

"Something must be about to come to light. Something that isn't good." Bunny said.

They then saw the hologram of a teenage boy with snow white hair and emerald ghostly glowing green eyes. He had a Black and white hazmat suit on with a DP symbol on his chest and white hoodie and cape. He was also holding a scythe. The new guardian was Danny Phantom the Spirit of Halloween.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 4. So I can assume that you all know what's gonna happen next but still.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Guardians

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Guardians

**Shadow: Welcome to chapter 5 of this story with an incredibly long name. Before we continue we will need a brief recap so Miss Phantom… who I heard might be born at the end of this chapter… please give us the brief recap.**

**Dani: Really? Oh right the brief recap, so last time Danny and his family went to Vlad's place for the family reunion. Danny, Maddie, Sam and Tucker all discovered that Vlad was Plasmius. That's it… so Shadow what was that about me being born at the end of this chapter?**

**Shadow: You will learn young Phantom.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"I cannot believe it." The Fright Knight said. "I was fired as the spirit of Halloween, though I started Halloween."

"It's such a shame isn't it?" a voice said as black sand started to collect around the room. "Everyone has forgotten who you are because of some half ghost child. Who is he to come and take your position? Who is he to take what is rightfully yours?"

"Who's there?" Fright Knight asked as he pointed his sword around.

"I am the person who knows your fears. I am Pitch Black. And you were next in line to become king of the Ghost Zone after Pariah Dark. But with this new spirit of Halloween you are just a knight." Pitch said as he materialised. "I am here to help you take your rightful place as the True King of Halloween. Join my crusade and we will reshape the world… then you can kill Pariah and take his thrown."

"I accept." Fright Knight said.

~00000~

Danny was chilling in his bedroom getting ready for the date he would go on later on this evening. He didn't want to be too casual but he also didn't want to be too formal, so he decided to put on a buttoned shirt and role up the sleeves with a black tie loosely done, dark blue pants and normal shoes. He then tried to use hair jell to make his hair look presentable but no matter what he did his hair stayed casually messed up.

Danny then gave up on his hair then he created a portal to the moon and jumped in.

When Danny landed outside the castle he picked up the corsage that he brought and then he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Danny had to keep from letting his draw drop.

When the door opened he saw Luna in a stunning white blue dress and she was also in blue high heels.

Danny didn't know what to say because he was absolutely stunned so he said the thing that Tucker and Will Smith would say.

"Hey Luna, I got to tell you, that suit looks like a piece of 'Good God' wrapped up in some 'Have Mercy,' with a side of 'Unghm!" Danny said.

Luna then laughed. "Oh Danny you are so funny. So let's go."

The two the opened a portal before they jumped in and appeared back on earth close to a restaurant.

This was a very expensive and fancy restaurant and Danny could afford it because his parents did have to be rich to create all their technology without funding from the government.

As Danny and Luna walked into the restaurant there was a gasp from a few certain people who were inside the restaurant, namely Paulina Sanchez, her date Dash Baxter, Star Summers and her date Kwan Khan.

The two super powered teens sat down completely ignoring the others and focussed on only each other.

"So Danny, are you excited for your birthday in a week?" Luna asked.

"Actually I am. I know I'm going to have a blast… especially with you… your 'friends' and my friends." Danny said.

"Aww you're making me blush." Luna said.

The rest of the night they spent the evening together and did a lot of fun thing in Amity Park.

Someone had commented that it looked like the moon was following the young couple because the moon was seen where ever they were and they **couldn't** imagine why or how that would happen.

Eventually they were walking in the park but then they were stopped when they saw someone… something standing by a tree.

"I hate to break the party but someone has to do it." Bunnymund said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Bunny? What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"I'm here because of your boyfriend's new promotion." Bunny said. "I sent Jack but all he did was send the snow to make this place more romantic for ya two."

"Wait what promo…?" Danny began but he didn't finish because he and Luna were stuffed into a relatively large burlap sack that was held by two yetis. They then got thrown into a portal by the Yetis. They then offered the large bunny and the white haired 318 year old teen a ride in the portal that Jack accepted while Bunny Declined.

~00000~

In the North Pole three large burlap sacks all thrown on the floor and then Danny and Luna came out of one while, Sam came out of another and Tucker came out of the last one.

"Ow, what the heck." Danny said as he stood up and noticed all the guardians and his friends.

"Ahh, Danny Phantom and friends, I hope the yetis treated you well." North said.

"Yeah." Danny said sarcastically. "We love being sacked and thrown through a magical portal."

"Excellent that was my idea." North said.

"So why exactly are we here?" Danny asked.

"You are here because the Man in the Moon has chosen you to be a guardian." Jack said.

"Wait What?" Danny, Sam, Tucker and Luna asked.

"Me?" Danny asked. "I literally discovered I was the spirit of Halloween at the beginning of this month."

"And he doesn't know the limits of his powers yet." Sam said.

"My dad thinks you are really pure and powerful for the Guardians to need you to join them." Luna said.

"But being a guardian is something I don't think I'm ready for." Danny said.

"Actually Daniel, you are very much ready for the role as a guardian." A voice said before a ghost appeared in the room. "I am Clockwork the Guardian of time and the First Guardian."

"Clockwork?" Luna asked. "What are you doing here? You hardly show yourself anymore. You are always watching over the time stream."

"Actually I am here because of the youngest people in this room." Clockwork said before he looked at Danny. "I am here to tell you that a great evil is awakening that requires the four of you joining up with the Guardians."

"Wait Clockwork, you said you are the first Guardian but wasn't Mr Moon the first?" Danny asked.

"Usually I am not allowed to divulge this information so I will only tell you a small part. My Master created time along with other aspects of reality all at the same time many years ago and he also created multiple entities to watch over said aspects of reality. The moon only came into existence 4.527 Billion Years ago and only became a Guardian when Earth started." Clockwork explained.

"Clockwork you said a large threat is coming what threat?" North asked.

"Sadly I am not allowed to divulge that information but I can tell you now that you should go find the former spirit of Halloween and the people he is working with." Clockwork said.

"Where are we supposed to find Fright-Knight?" Danny asked. "Where?"

"In the very place that gave you your powers." Clockwork said before he vanished.

"Is the time master always this cryptic?" Jack asked.

"Yes." The original four guardians said with a sigh.

"Okay so now we have to go to the place where Danny got his powers? Where did you get your powers?" Jack asked.

"The Ghost Zone." Danny said.

They all then went to the docking bay for North's sleigh.

"Okay everybody get on the sleigh." North said.

"Yeah, there is no way I am riding some rickety old…" Danny began before he saw the sleigh that looked like a mix between an f-14 fighter jet and a snowmobile.

"**Damn that looks so cool… pull it together Fenton, you aren't a fan of Christmas remember." **Danny thought.

"Yeah… I'll just fly." Danny said.

Luna, Sam, Tucker, Jack and Tooth just stared at the halfa.

"Hey don't give me that look. I'm just not a big fan of wooden rides pulled by animals." Danny said sticking to his stubbornness.

"Suit yourself." North said.

"Yeah if the kid will fly then I go my way." Bunnymund said.

"You do know you need to fly to get to the Ghost Zone right?" Danny asked before he picked up the Easter Kangaroo and threw him only the sleigh.

Danny then said his famous battle cry before he transformed into his ghost form.

"Let's see who is faster, the thirteen year old half ghost teenage superhero or the large 1000 year old sleigh." Danny said with a smirk.

And to Bunny's dismay North smirked and accepted the challenge.

Sam and Luna began to wonder if it would be safer to fly with Danny or on the sleigh and Tucker, Jack and Tooth began grinning knowing that this would be fun.

And before anyone could object to the race both the sleigh and the halfa were speeding through the air towards the portal that had opened in the air a good while away.

Though of course being Danny he had to show off and do tricks while staying ahead and that's what he did… so North did the same, once again to the discomfort of Bunnymund.

Luna was impressed with how well her date flew and that made her wish she could fly but she only had the ability to control water so no flight with those powers.

Danny dove into the portal first before the sleigh followed after and the portal disappeared.

Once inside the Ghost Zone Danny felt a burst of energy but more importantly he knew where he had to go. He had a feeling that was telling him where to go so he followed it.

As Danny flew he increased speed unknowingly and shot far ahead but luckily his powers acted on instinct and left an ecto trail for the others to follow.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "How did Danny go so fast?"

"This place must be affecting his powers." Tucker said.

"But shouldn't it be affecting us as well seeing that we are all… well dead?" Tooth asked.

"Wait what? You guys are dead!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

"They are but they aren't ghost." Luna said. "You guys are… well it's complicated."

~00000~

Danny arrived at a large castle that was just floating in the Ghost Zone.

"Okay no welcome party… and looks like the others are far behind, so I'll go covert and take a look at what's going on in there." Danny said to no one in particular.

As Danny walked closer he felt is ghost sense go off multiple times and he even felt his half ghost sense go off.

"Okay either there is another halfa here or Vlad is here." Danny said. "That can't be good."

Danny then grabbed his scythe and slowly walked in.

He looked around and then he noticed a light coming from the room with the large doors.

Danny then slipped his head in and noticed some figures by a sarcophagus that was standing up right.

Danny then noticed a couple of ghost crows sitting on a branch above the sarcophagus so Danny decided he might as well get in close.

Danny then transformed himself into a ghost crow and flew onto the branch.

From up there Danny noticed a shadowy figure who he figured was Pitch Black, he also noticed a ghost that looked like a knight and he figured was his predecessor, he then noticed Vlad Plasmius. The rest of the people that were there Danny didn't know but he knew they were trouble because they looked like dark versions of the guardians.

There was a girl who looked like she was half human half bat… like Tooth was half human half humming bird. She had the complete vampire look that Vlad look like a regular human.

There was a boy who looked like a young Plasmius but Danny could tell that he was not baby Plasmius. He had blue skin, jet black hair and soulless black eyes. He was in a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. He also held a mean looking staff.

The large man didn't look a bit like North but more like Zangief from Street Fighter and if Danny hadn't played Street Fighter video games then he would have guessed that this guy was Zangief. He had black hair on his head and a black beard. He was dressed like a wrestler but the thing that made Danny know that this oak wasn't Zangief was the fact that he had blood red eyes, two swords strapped to his pants and his dark hair was flaming… yes it was flaming.

Then there was bandicoot that looked an awful lot like Crash Bandicoot, just larger, stronger and more evil looking. It had red and orange fur and blood red eyes. Like Crash it was only wearing pants but they were as black as… Pitch Black.

And finally there was a little girl but that was not what surprised the Halfa. It was the fact that she looked exactly like him. She was around the age of 12. She had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. She was in a black and white hazmat suit with a DP symbol on her chest.

She looked up at the branch of the tree and looked right at Danny with the look he knew all too well. **'Help me.' **Was what the look said and Danny nodded.

Danny then continued to watch what was going on. He watched as Fright Knight opened the sarcophagus and then he saw a ghost that looked like a King walk out.

"My Liege. I have finally found a way to awake you from your sleep." Fright Knight said as he bowed.

"Wonderful." The King said.

"But I also bring news. A Ghost named Danny Phantom is coming to take your thrown and he will be accompanied by his group of warriors known as the Guardians." Fright Knight said. "That is why I brought these people here because they have a chance against the Guardians and once you take them down with your might then you may have both our world and the Earth."

Danny could just tell Fright Knight was lying, he could just tell that all that ghost wanted was to do that himself but needed the king to do so.

The Ghost King then smirked. "Well then that child will have to face me before he can take my throne." He said as a flaming crown appeared on his hand, a ring appeared on his finger and a medieval flail appeared in his hand.

The King then turned around and used telekinesis on Danny and pulled him close to his face.

He then forced Danny to transform back into his normal ghost form.

"Well you might have had them fool but I am not that easy to fool." The King said.

Danny then gulped.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: I love cliff hangers.**

**Dani: I thought you said I would be born at the end of this chapter.**

**Shadow: Yeah CA15 changed his mind. Instead he decided to put a cliff hanger and have you already born.**

**Dani: Okay fair enough. SO what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite, and Follow to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness Rises

Chapter 6: Darkness Rises

**Shadow: Welcome to the next chapter of this story with a long ass title. Before we continue we need a brief recap from the princess of Halloween.**

**Dani: Okay last time Danny went on his date with Luna… compliments of Shadow.**

**Shadow: Yeah it was a good thing that I jumped into that story or Luna would probably be sad and alone while Danny would be oblivious.**

**Danny: Would you guys quit holding that against me? It happened 3 chapters ago. Move on already.**

**Shadow: No we will continue to hold this against you every time we mention your love life with Luna. Miss Phantom, please continue.**

**Dani: Okay their date was interrupted by Bunny who took Danny and Luna to the North Pole… Sam and Tucker were taken by two different yetis. They learned that Danny was a guardian and then they met the first Guardian Clockwork. Clockwork told them where to go and then they race but because Danny was faster he got their first. He then saw a couple of people, whose identities you will learn during this chapter, freeing Pariah Dark. Now DP has to face all these guys while he waits for the other Guardians.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"Any last requests child?" The King asked.

"Uh can I have the honour of knowing who will be killing me… and the names of all the others?" Danny requested.

"Very well, I am Pariah Dark the King of the Ghost Zone." Pariah said.

"I am Pitch Black." Pitch said.

"I am your predecessor, the Fright Knight." Fright Knight said.

"You already know me as Vlad Plasmius." Vlad said.

"Quiet Plasmius I was asking the people who counted as threats not the sidekick." Danny said with a smirk.

"I am Jake Frost." Jake (Blue skinned boy) said. (This could get confusing so remember a…b…c Ja**c**k Frost …I…j…k Ja**k**e Frost)

"I am Decay." Decay (Batgirl) said.

"I am…" the big Russian guy started but then he was cut off by Danny.

"Please don't tell your name is West, South or East." Danny said.

"Very Funny I am Boris." Boris said.

"And I am Danielle Phantom." Dani said.

"Hm Danielle… Dani with an 'I'." Danny said. "Now that I know who you are I concede defeat and allow you to destroy me."

Pariah then lifted his medieval flail to strike Danny but before he could bring it down Danny instantly transformed into his human form and the flail passed straight through Danny.

The teenage halfa then smirked before he sunk underground.

Dani who had all of Danny's memories decided she knew what to do. She grabbed the watch of Plasmius's wrist, slipped it off of him then she turned human before she sunk underground. And luckily Vlad was completely oblivious to that.

Within a few minutes Danny and Dani emerged from the ground but now Dani also had her own white cape and hoodie and her own scythe.

"Halloween is about imagination so as the guardian of imagination I hope you guys will enjoy your but kicking experience brought to you by candy." Danny said. "You ready Dani?"

"Yeah Daddy… I mean Danny." Dani said.

The two Phantoms then flew towards the evil characters before they started fighting.

But they didn't know that Pariah, Pitch, Plasmius and Fright Knight were holding back… until they decided to unleash their full power.

The two then started to get overwhelmed quickly.

They knew they were in over their heads but what could they do now to fix the problem. They needed something to give them an ace.

Danny had to grab his Fenton Phones and Call Tucker to find out where they were.

"Tuck where are you guys… we need help." Danny said.

"**We are on our way and your ecto trail is started to disperse. If you can send another one then we will get to you quickly."** Tucker replied via the Fenton Phones.

"I gave you life and this is how you repay me." Plasmius asked as he held a red bolt of lightning and had it pointed towards Dani.

Danny then transformed his scythe into an M-16 rifle and started firing at the older Halfa.

"Stay away from my Daughter…clone… whatever." Danny said.

Danny then flew to the younger halfa and transformed into a large werewolf and picked her up like how a wolf would pick up their cub.

Danny then ran out of the room to the outside of the castle.

"Listen Dani I need you to go find the other Guardians on North's Sleigh and bring them here." Danny said.

"Isn't that some rickety old sleigh… what's it doing in the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked.

"You'd be surprised now go find them while I stall those guys in there." Danny said.

"What but they will kill you. We couldn't handle them alone what makes you think you can do it?" Dani asked.

"Danielle you said it yourself, you have all my memories from up to the moment Vlad created you. You know I played Doom this one time and improvised when I got the ability to shape shift." Danny said.

"May I remind you that you died 30 minutes into the level?" Dani said.

"Just go find them." Danny said before he ran back inside.

Dani then sighed before she flew the opposite direction.

Like Danny she knew exactly where to go so she flew in the correct direction and with her speed the found the rest of the guardians in no time.

Dani then flew in front of the sleigh surprising everyone.

"Guys Danny needs your help." Dani said before she noticed how speechless everybody was. "Uh… I am a clone of Danny and Luna created by Vlad Plasmius to destroy Danny but obviously Danny saved me and set me free. I have all of Dad's and Moms memories so I was able to find you and now that I am here I have to tell you to hurry up or Dad could die."

Everyone was speechless once again but they just accepted it even though they had questions but they knew they could ask later.

They then continued to fly towards the castle but Dani realised how slow they flew in comparison to her. So she jumped off and pushed the sleigh towards the castle.

When they finally arrived at the castle Dani flew straight into the castle with the other Guardians including Sam, Tucker and Luna following behind.

When they arrived they noticed Danny evading the attacks by continuously transforming.

Danny finally noticed them and flew back to them as he transformed back to his usual ghost form.

"Geez did you guys stop for a drive through?" Danny asked.

"Ahh so all the Guardians have finally arrived as well as the moon's daughter and two regular humans." Pitch said.

Sam's fear then came back because she saw the one person she had feared since she was 6 years old. Pitch was the very man who appeared in that horrible dream that she had 8 years ago.

And to her dismay her very presence around Pitch Black made him grow larger because of the fear she gave off.

"I must say Samantha, you are more afraid of me than I thought… it's wonderful really." Pitch said.

Danny then sighed.

"Okay dude you are just sick, how could you just feed on the fear of my best friend like that?" Danny said. "Looks like somebody gotta teach ya some manners."

The Halfa then raised his scythe and yelled a battle cry.

"Guardians…Rise!" Danny yelled before they all charged into battle, with the exception of Sam and Tucker who had no powers what so ever.

They then started fighting and since it was 7/7 the fight was now more or less fair… then again Danny had to fight a king who was very deadly, Luna had to fight the predecessor of her date and Dani had to fight her creator.

Eventually both parties stopped fighting.

"Well I must say that this has been an interesting adventure. And I look forward to battling you all later but for now I suppose we must leave." Pitch said before he wrapped all his allies in black sand and disappeared.

~00000~

Later on everyone was back at the North Pole while Sam slowly calmed down, but while she calmed down the rest of the Guardians decided to interrogate Dani.

"Okay so let me tell you my full story in depth." Dani said. "Okay when Danny rejected Vlad's offer the fruit loop knew had to get his perfect half ghost son so that time when he fought Danny three days after he met him he got a hair sample from his outfit."

"A hair sample?" Luna asked. "Then how are you also a clone of me?"

"Your white hair was on Danny's Hazmat suit so Vlad thought that it belonged to him and thus I was the only clone that survived and was created yesterday." Dani said.

Everyone was silent for a moment then Tucker spoke up.

"Wow you guys have only been on one date… heck half a date and you already have a daughter." Tucker said.

Dani, Sam and Luna all slapped Tucker upside the head.

"Because I am a clone of the both of you I share a lot of your characteristics, but mostly Dad's" Dani said. "I have all his stubbornness, all his witty banter, all his cockiness, all his power, most of his interests, half of his looks, his cluelessness, his dislike for Christmas, all her smarts, some of her interests, her love for romance, some of her power and half of her looks."

"But you also have your own personality." Danny guessed.

"Yeah." Dani said. "I am all I am all I am. I also for some reason have a strange love for Sonic the Hedgehog Video games and my favourite Character is Shadow the Hedgehog for some reason. It's almost as if he keeps on appearing in my head and talking about something."

Danny then gulped while Dani held in a giggle.

"Okay now that all this has been cleared…" North began "…what is this about your dislike for Christmas?"North asked Danny.

"Hey would ya look at the time, I better take Sam, Tucker, Dani and Luna back home." Danny said before he opened a portal and pushed his friends into the portal.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 6. Now I suggest you guys get the candles out because the next chapter will be on someone's birthday.**

**Dani: Such a shame that they never finished their date but hay at least they now have a daughter that loves them, both clueless dad and wonderful mom.**

**Danny: Know what, to get you to stop I'm grounding you.**

**Shadow: Ground her and I will fire you.**

**Danny: But I am the star character of this story… who will replace me?**

**Shadow: David Kaufman would love to replace you as the actor in this story.**

**Danny: Fine, Danielle I officially un-ground you.**

**Dani: Yes. Ok so what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

Chapter 7: Halloween

**Shadow: Welcome to what CA15 has confirmed to be THE BIG CHAPTER of this story. CA15 told me that this chapter would indeed be very long but it won't be the end because there is still the more adventurous side of being a Guardian that Danny hasn't experienced yet… plus he hasn't even unlocked his new powers yet. But before we go into this great chapter we need a brief recap, so Miss Phantom if you would do the honours.**

**Dani: Okay so last time Danny faced Pariah Dark, Fright Knight, the Fruit Loop, Jake Frost, Decay, the Australian Bandicoot, that CA15 sadly forgot about, sorry, and Boris. The**__**Guardians met me and then they helped Danny fight the Destroyers.**

**Shadow: Oh Yeah Guys I know I said that this chapter would be on Danny's birthday but that doesn't start immediately, there are things happening that are building up to that. I also heard that Sam will get over her fear of Pitch in this chapter… and get powers. Also by this time some parts of episodes have happened in the story and there will be references to those episodes in this chapter. Now time for the first battle.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Dani explaining how she came to exist was much easier then explaining how she came into the world to the Fenton parents… especially because they couldn't tell Jack about Vlad Masters being Vlad Plasmius, but Danny was eventually able to do it.

He had explained to his mom and sister how she really came in and they had to hold her back from going to Wisconsin and tearing Plasmius apart molecule by molecule.

But as Maddie was calming down and accepting Danielle into the family they all heard something on TV.

"**Thank you, I Vlad Masters, am glad that you elected me Mayor of your fine city."** Vlad said. **"And I promised that I would forever help this city, and protect us from our fears." **

"Vlad won?" Danny asked.

"That isn't good." Dani said.

"Was he even running?" Jazz asked.

"**And I believe this Ghost threat to our fair city should be dealt with severely. That is why I hired this fine young lady to be my new enforcer for ghosts. Ladies and Gentlemen of Amity Park please meet Red Huntress." **Vlad said as a girl in black and red armour walked onto the stage next to him.

"Danny is that Valarie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… I think so." Danny said.

"You don't think she is mad that when that ghost dog came and got her dad fired from Axion Labs?" Tucker asked.

"Or she might be mad at me for not being able to control Cujo." Danny said.

"**I believe that I am not alone in dealing with these spooks. There are other Ghost Hunters like the Fenton, the Guys in White and also a ghost Danny Phantom. Though some people don't trust Danny Phantom but until he has been proven of being Guilty then he will stay legal." **Valarie said and Danny let out a sigh of relief. **"But I don't believe this ghost is the hero he says he is and I will continuously watch him until I can prove if he is evil or not. So Phantom, where ever you're hiding in your 'Phantom Cave' I hope you are watching this because I want you to know that if you step out of line then you will end up destroyed."**

Danny then gulped.

"It's obvious that Vlad is going to try to go against me." Danny said.

"Yeah he will try to bend everything to get you to submit." Sam said.

"Then I am going to need more people on my side to back me up… like a sponsor… or the world's foremost experts on ghosts backing me up." Danny said with a grin.

"Danny what are you thinking." Maddie asked.

"Mom I am going to get you and Dad to sponsor me so that we have people on my side." Danny said. "So Mrs Fenton would you mind allowing me to sponsor Fenton Works along with you helping me stay the hero of Amity Park?"

"Why Mr Phantom I would be honoured." Maddie said. "I will start working on the information now."

"Okay Danny, so what now?" Jazz asked.

"Well I actually got an idea of that." Danny said. "Listen Jazz I need you to stay here and help Mom with the DP sponsor ish and Tuck, I need you to go help my dad work on new Fenton tech that ignores me and Dani's ecto signature and I also need you to make some spy stuff to watch Plasmius. Dani, Sam I need you two to come with me, we have work to do."

They all agreed before Danny opened a portal and the two halfas and one goth jumped into the portal.

~00000~

"Okay Danny what do you need us for?" Sam asked.

"Luna told me about the proper job of the Spirit of Halloween and because Halloween is coming up I need to leave Halloween outfits and candy all over the world." Danny said. "That is why I need you two. I need you two to help me with all these costumes."

"How will we be able to help?" Sam asked.

"You and Tucker are part of Halloween because of our friendship link we share. So this place can twist to your will… like it can twist to mine. Just look at the gothic side of this place." Danny said.

"But how will we know what to make?" Dani asked.

Danny then took out multiple lists.

"Dad, do you really think we can do this?" Dani asked.

"Not alone that's why I got the others to help us with this. The other Guardians are right down stairs helping already." Danny said.

They all then went to the railing where they noticed all the Guardians and some of their helpers all helping with making the Halloween outfits.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and magical creatures of all ages and sizes, we've only got less than a weak till my birthday Halloween and we are stocking up demands for what kids and adults want to wear for Halloween this year. So I am relying on you to help me get the job done because most of you know I am a rookie." The Guardian of Imagination yelled. "Are you ready to have people of the world have great Halloween outfits and candy?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled

They all began working on making the outfits and candy. Danny flew around supervising while making costumes.

Both Phantoms couldn't help but notice how alive this place was with their power affecting everyone's work progress. It was almost as if this place and the people inside fed off of the power of their infinite regenerative ghost core.

Literally so many costumes were made at once and placed ready for shipment to the people of the world. As they worked Danny flew up to the different people to help them or boast their speed.

Danny, Sam and Dani themselves felt full of energy because the more costumes were made the more energy they got and the more energy they got the more productive everybody seemed.

Sam seamed to relax as she made the dark and scary Halloween outfits and her mind became more at ease since she saw her worst fear. She actually felt like if she stayed within Halloween then fear couldn't touch her.

Eventually they had made all the costumes needed for everyone and since there weren't that many people that celebrated Halloween in the world that made it easier for everyone and now it came down to delivering the outfits to the various houses all over the world… and of course to do that everybody knew they had to race around to get everything done.

Now everyone was in the docking bay of the Halloween realm and they were about to fly out to deliver the costumes. This time it was an all-out race between all the guardians. North had his sleigh, Bunny had a hole and Danny, Dani, Jack, Tooth and Sandy had the skies.

"Alright guys let's do this and see who can deliver the most outfits." Danny said.

They all then zipped forward as the spirit of competition enveloped them and made them more determined to defeat phantoms.

Danny and Danielle obviously worked together in delivering the costumes and they obviously started with Amity Park. They flew around and dropped Halloween outfits around all the houses. But they didn't know that they were being watched by a girl in red and black armour.

"Since when is there a girl Danny Phantom?" Valarie asked no one in particular. "I'll have to investigate that. But what are they doing?"

Valarie continued to watch them and took notice of them leaving Halloween costumes around the place and hanging up a few decorations. She was about to go and question them but they flew into a portal.

"So Phantom is really trying to do this spirit of Halloween thing after all." Valarie said. "I bet something will happen on Halloween."

~00000~

Danny was now currently standing on top of Amity Tower smirking to himself. He along with the other guardians had successfully transferred all the Halloween outfits to the world and that was awesome.

He still came in second place in the race but who knew a fat man in a sleigh could be so quick.

Danny took a deep breath in continued to enjoy the view of the city he protected. He felt like nothing could ruin his mood… that is until he saw the other person who owned the skies of Amity Park.

"So you must be Valarie Gray the Red Huntress?" Danny said.

"How did you…" Valarie began but then stopped herself.

"I saw your face and it was the same face of the girl that I met a few days ago. Sorry about your house though." Danny said.

"It's okay Phantom I try not to hold grudges." Valarie said even though could tell that she was fighting every urge to take her gun and shoot Danny.

"I'm guessing you don't like me much or trust me." Danny said though he was very calm.

"No I don't. I think you might be another evil ghost but I can't do anything." Valarie said.

"Because I haven't done anything wrong. Yeah I know what that feels like at my school people didn't trust me that much either." Danny said.

"School?" Valarie asked.

Danny then realised his slip and then he came up with a valid lie.

"Before I died and became Danny Phantom I went to school." Danny said. "Then I died on my birthday last year on Halloween so why not I decide to become the spirit of Halloween."

"Your birthday is on Halloween? So you share the same birthday as Danny." Valarie said.

"Oh the Fenton's Kid." Danny said.

"How do you know about Danny Fenton?" Valarie asked as she pointed her gun at Danny.

"Oh I am working with the Fentons. I am sponsoring them and they are providing me with tech to use against my enemies." Danny said. "So the fact that a ghost is working with the world's foremost greatest ghost hunters and the world's leading experts on ghosts is a good thing."

"Earlier today I saw you trying to live up to your whole Spirit of Halloween getup by delivering costumes." Valarie said. "Who was the girl with you?"

Danny felt like he shouldn't answer that but her knew he had to get Valarie's trust so he had to tell her.

"She is my daughter… and I know I look no older than 14 but my enemies will go to any lengths to defeat me so they decide to clone me. But obviously I saved her." Danny said before hi tone became dark. "But my enemies will do whatever they want to make sure I feel pain so attacking a little girl to get to me they will defiantly do."

Valarie was a little shocked and didn't know what to say. Danny had practically told her weakness while reaching into her conscious and waking it. He was trying to see if he could trust her and if she could trust him.

"Wow Phantom you play a dangerous game." Valarie said. "I wouldn't suggest using that technique on others."

"You are a teenager with morals so I believed my plans of motivation would work." Danny said.

"It will be a pleasure working with you Phantom." Valarie said as she shook Danny's hand.

Danny then flipped Valarie behind him as a blast of energy hit the place where Valarie was standing.

"You wanna be a hero? Then the first lesson is to always be aware of your surroundings." Danny said before he dodged another attack.

"Phantom." The voice of Fright Night said as he flew towards Danny and Valarie. "I do not care what they say I will destroy you now."

"Okay Red let's check what you got." Danny said before he flew to attack Fright Night.

Valarie then flew after him.

Danny then made his scythe appear before he swung it into Fright Knight's sword.

"Ha, my Soul Shredder is a lot more powerful than your blunt little scythe." Fright Night said.

"Soul Shredder? How lonely do you have to be to name and date your weapons?" Danny asked as he dogged an attack.

Valarie then came on her board and hit Fright Knight in the back.

She then proceeded to fire a lot of ecto blasts at her enemy.

Fright Knight continued to evade and attack trying to get his edge over the heroes, but then he felt ice growing on his back.

He then turned around and saw Jack Frost freezing his back.

"Are you doing that?" Valarie asked.

"Nope." Danny said.

"Hey Fright Knight don't you have renaissance fair to go to or something?" Jack asked.

"Jack move out of the way." Danny said before he came and punched Fright Knight in the face.

"Alright Fright Knight go back to Plasmius and Pitch and tell them their plan won't work." Danny said. "Not even your blind anger will kill me. So leave me alone so that I can focus on real threats."

A portal then appeared about 50 metres away from them.

"And to finish off." Danny said as he charged up an ecto blast. "As Goku from Dragon Ball Z would say. 'KAME…HAME…KAME…HAME…HA!'" Danny yelled as he shot Fright Knight with a large ecto laser. And he was shot into the Ghost Zone.

"God job Danny." Jack said.

"Not a bad job yourself Jack." Danny said as he high fived Jack.

"Phantom who are you talking to?" Valarie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot non believer." Danny said. "I'm going to show you something using my telepathy."

"Uh no I will not have you crawl into my head." Valarie said.

"Listen if I show you this you will understand why you can't see and or hear Jack." Danny said.

"Okay fine." Valarie said before she muttered. "At least I've got mental blocks."

Danny's eyes then began to glow brighter as his subconscious entered Valarie's.

In a matter of moments Valarie was having a lot of different visual displays about the Guardians and everything related to them. Then a memory was triggered in her mind.

**She was just a little six year old with her mom… back when she was alive. **

"**Remember Valarie, you should always believe." Ms Gray said. "If you stop believing then there will be no joy in life."**

"**Okay mommy I will never stop believing." Valarie said.**

As the images finished flashing though her head she noticed Jack Frost coming into view.

"You're real?" Valarie said before she looked at Danny. "And you're Danny Fenton?"

"What? How did you know?" Danny asked.

Valarie then smirked. "You told me."

"Jeez Fenton you can't keep your identity secret can you?" Jack asked. "First your parents, then Plasmius and now Valarie?"

"Well now that you know might as well enlighten your mind." Danny said. "Meet Danny Fenton at Fenton Works as Valarie Gray instead of Red Huntress."

Before Valarie could say anything Danny and Jack flew away towards Fenton Works.

"Great now I will be spending more time with Danny, Sam and my crush." Valarie said.

~00000~

Within a few minutes Valarie was at Fenton works with Danny, Sam, Tucker and Dani.

Valarie watched as Sam yelled at Danny about how careless he was being and how dangerous it was letting Valarie know his secret.

"Jeez Sam, calm the hell down, being overprotective is my sister's job." Danny said.

"Danny she is a ghost hunter that became a ghost hunter when you couldn't control the dog that ruined her life." Sam said. "How do we know that she isn't just tricking you and will destroy you the moment she gets the chance…No offence Valarie."

"None taken. I can understand your frustration." Valarie said.

"And Sam first of all she discovered my secret. I didn't say a word and also, Sam would you destroy someone if you knew they were one of the magical guardians that protected children all of the world?" Danny asked.

"Yeah there are some things you just don't do." Valarie said. "And you know as well I as I do that Danny here is Mr Honourable. He hasn't done a single bad thing our entire school career. He has always defended others and tried to be a good person. I would be crazy just to think that he would be evil."

"Okay guys I have thinking about this and I realised that we have to make sure that Vlad is in the dark about knowing that Valarie knows I am Phantom so you have to always act like you don't like me so that no one gets suspicious." Danny said. "And for now we also have my parents sponsoring me so in that way we are safe."

"How about your guardian duties?" Jack Frost (Not Fenton) asked as he flew in. "Aren't you worried about those either?"

"Well if you guys need me then I am there." Danny said.

"Well we need you now." Jack said as he tapped an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Jeez, family so impatient." Danny muttered. "Sam, Tuck fill Val in on everything. And Dani go downstairs and practise your powers. You never know when you might need to transform."

"Okay Phantom open up a portal. I kinda can't do that." Jack said.

Danny then transformed into his ghost form and opened the portal. He then grabbed his scythe off the table **(AU: odd place to leave a weapon that can create portals, use magic and impale someone don't ya think?) **and jumped in, Jack then Jumped in afterwards.

The two then appeared on Sandy's Island.

"So why are we here again?" Danny asked before his ghost sense went off.

A large ghost then rose out of the floor. His body looked like the night sky. His head was shaped like an oval and had two purple ram's horns sticking out of his head. He also had red eyes.

"I am Nocturne, my master Sandman has been expecting you." Nocturne said before he noticed Danny.

"You must be the new Spirit of Halloween." Nocturne said. "I am honoured to be in your presence. Now follow me my master is waiting."

Danny and Jack then flew after Nocturne as he walked away.

"How come he speaks and Sandy doesn't?" Danny asked.

"Sandy doesn't speak for a few reasons… one he has an incredibly deep voice and fears that if he speaks he will wake all the sleeping children in the world." Jack said. "Also Nocturne isn't afraid to wake children because he is slightly more logical than Sandy. He knows that children have to experience nightmares every now and then and that if a nightmare is powerful enough the people should be awaken instantly."

Danny nodded at what Jack said and then he saw Sandy up ahead by a large globe made of sand that was similar to his.

When Danny and Jack got there they noticed that one part of the map was completely black.

"Pitch." Jack said darkly.

"Wait, are you telling me that pitch has changed every dream in Europe to a nightmare?" Danny asked.

Sandy nodded.

"So we have to search for him in Europe?" Danny asked and Sandy nodded again.

"Please tell me you called the other guardians?" Danny asked.

Sandy then nodded.

"The other Guardians are on their way now." Nocturne said. "I'd suggest you go now."

Danny then clapped his hands and a portal appeared in front of him.

The three guardians then jumped inside and within a moment they were in Europe. And what they noticed was scary… there was absolutely no light. It was dark everywhere.

Danny could make out people screaming all around them.

"Okay guys we need to find Pitch and make him stop this." Danny said.

Danny then saw creatures growing from the Darkness and making their way to them.

Danny then pulled up his hood so only his glowing green eyes could be seen and grabbed his scythe. Jack then grabbed his staff and Sandy created two sand whips.

The three of them then charged into battle and disintegrated the nightmares.

Sandy tried changing them back to dreams but even he was having a hard time with that.

Danny knew that they had to find the others so that they could have a better chance but he didn't know where he would find them especially since they could be anywhere in Europe. And then Danny had a plan, it would hut but it would be what was needed to get the guardians here.

Danny then grabbed one of his teeth… and pulled it out with all his strength.

Imagine having a person strong enough to lift 5 full planes at once grabbing at something that is attached to something out and pulling it out with full force. This was a fraction of what Danny felt.

Danny's yelled shot out in multiple directions but most importantly it was really loud.

Everyone including the nightmares cringed.

And soon North's sleigh appeared. And everyone inside saw Danny in pain.

"Hey guys let's get some communication tech so that I don't have to rip a tooth out to get Tooth's attention." Danny said through the pain.

"Add it to your Christmas list." North said.

Within a few seconds Danny's enhanced ghostly healing ability made a new tooth grow back in the place of the one that he lost.

"Okay so anyone know where to find Pitch?" Danny asked.

"We've been searching for an hour but we have found nothing." Bunnymund said.

"Anyone know how to summon fear?" Danny asked.

"Get him angry by bringing will power?" Jack asked.

"Dude, you've been watching too much Green Lantern." Danny said.

"Actually that could work." North said.

"Yeah Danny has to transform into something that makes children forget about fear." Tooth said.

"What do you want me to do? Become Green Lantern?" Danny asked.

In a few minutes Danny was flying around looking like the iconic comic book character and getting children to forget about their fears. The other guardians where helping because they were loved by the children of the world.

Danny then started using his telepathy to become the kids' favourite characters to kill the fear that was controlling them.

And within a few moments a lot of the fear was starting to leave the children… but that was when Plasmius and Pitch showed up.

"Well, well if it isn't the boogie man and count Dracula." Danny said.

"Daniel, are you always this cocky?" Plasmius asked.

"Only on Tuesdays, or when a beautiful woman's involved… or when a seriously crazed fruit loop is about to get his ass kicked." Danny said with a smirk. "Would you look at that today is Monday, and there are no beautiful women involved?"

"Excuse me?" Tooth asked.

"Involved in my conversation." Danny said. "…besides you have Jack to tell you that."

Danny then smirked as Tooth and Jack blushed.

Danny then stared right at Vlad and Pitch.

"Okay Tweedle Dark and Tweedle Fruit Loop, I'm gonna make you guys regret pushing this place into fear." Danny said.

"And how might you do that?" Pitch asked.

Danny then smirked as his body began to grow so larger. White scales then grew on his body and a tail sprouted out from behind him. Two large wings then shot out of Danny's back. His entire face transformed into a reptilian like face and his tongue split and became forked.

Danny was now a large dragon… that was also holding a large scythe.

Danny then took a deep breath in and breathed ecto fire at Vlad and Pitch.

Pitch then created lots of nightmares to attack the rest of the Guardians and to protect himself from the ecto flames.

Danny and Jack seamed to make the most difference in the fighting. Jack's ice powers and Danny's ecto powers actually made a huge difference. Although the others where good they weren't as good as Danny and Jack and eventually Plasmius and Pitch retreated.

"Okay if we are done here, then I need to jet." Danny said.

Danny then created a portal and before he could dive in he was stopped.

"Danny wait I think we need to think about this." Tooth said. "It's obvious that our enemies are going to try attack on your birthday."

"You might be right." Danny said.

"We should go back to the pole to think things through." North said.

"Okay." Danny said before he changed the location of the portal. "Let me just call, Sam, Tuck, Dani and Luna."

~00000~

All of them where now at the pole discussing about their enemies.

"Okay I know nothing about Pariah Dark except the fact that he was the king of the Ghost Zone or something so I don't know what his deal is." Danny said.

"I do." Luna said.

"Well? Spill." Bunnymund said.

"Okay you see many years ago Pariah Dark was the ruler of the entire Ghost Zone. He sent armies and armies of ghosts into earth and created large wars. The Previous Guardians; Clockwork, my Dad, Aphrodite Cupid and Ivy Nature fought against him and where eventually able to lock him up in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. But there was some ancient prophecy that was said as he was placed in the sarcophagus. It said that the Pariah would rise again and the Spirit of Halloween would take him down by killing him or placing him back in the sarcophagus." Luna said.

"That didn't sound like a prophecy." Tucker said.

Luna then sighed.

"_Halloween to answer the call_

_By his hands the Dark should fall_

_Dark struck down and left for death_

_Or __sarcophagus used to take last breath"_

"Okay so I apparently have to kill or lock Pariah back in his sarcophagus?" Danny asked. "But why does he think that I will take his thrown?"

Luna then grinned nervously. "There was a second prophecy." She said.

"_The world of ghouls the Half becomes king_

_The Wave the queen chosen by a ring_

_The Earth's power brings reason_

_And Forge's power stops treason."_

There was a blank look on everyone's faces.

"So I become the king of the Ghost Zone… assuming that I can take down Pariah. But who is the earth? Who is the wave and who is the forge?" Danny asked.

Everyone in the room then face palmed at Danny's cluelessness.

"**Jeez this kid is clueless." **Bunnymund thought.

"**The wave… hello does he even realise that my powers are water manipulation, or that waves are created by the moon… wow I marry Danny in my future." **Luna thought.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Danny don't you get it do you?" Sam said.

"Yeah Sam and Tucker are the Earth and the Forge." Luna said.

Everyone was shocked again but the look in Luna's eye said _'play along I know what I am doing.'_

"You see Danny my dad told me that Halloween would be spilt into 3 this time." Luna said. "And Sam and Tucker have control over your domain. It's obvious that they are going to get powers that will make them just as or less powerful than you."

"That makes sense." Danny said.

"So more super powered teens joining the Guardians?" Jack asked. "At this rate we might as well make a Young Guardians team."

"Dude, you've been watching too much Young Justice." Danny said. "And besides technically both you and Tooth are teenagers since you became magical guardians when you were both teens."

"Uh guys don't you think that Fright Knight awoke Pariah to kill Danny so that he wouldn't be able to stop his predecessor from ending Pariah's life?" Dani asked.

"And then he would be in command of an army of ghosts." North said.

"And send most if not all of them into the human world to create more fear." Bunnymund said.

"Thus making Pitch more powerful than before." Tooth said.

"And then Plasmius might betray Pitch and save the world from his fear, then find a way to take the world and Ghost Zone for himself." Danny added.

"But what about Boris, Jake, Decay and Rabies (The evil bandicoot rival of Bunnymund)?" Sam asked.

"It's obvious that they are trying to destroy us and replace us." Jack said.

"It's obvious we need to watch out for them so we need to prep Amity Park for the worst." Tucker said. "And we also have to work on the Phantom looking good campaign."

"Good Idea Tucker." Sam said.

"Okay looks like it's back to Amity for us." Danny said. "We will call you guys when we have a solid plan."

Danny then created a ghost portal and then he, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Luna and Jack then jumped in.

~00000~

The next day the Fentons had started the Danny Phantom is a good ghost campaign. Danny was now being sponsored by the Fentons and he started using their tech in his ghost fights.

When Skulker had attacked he sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

Some people still doubted Danny so he even told them that the Fentons Technology could still work on him just in case he were to be brain washed or something along those lines. And to prove his point Maddie wore a Spectre Deflector and held Danny for 30 long painful electric seconds.

Danny ended up having more supporters at the end of the day because who could argue with the worlds' greatest ghost experts.

The entire day Danny spent with his parents working on his image and he was so relieved when he was finally able to go on his date with Luna.

They were having a dinner or the beach date and Luna couldn't have asked for something better.

"Wow I never expected to have a second first date." Luna said.

"Neither did I, but turns out when you are a magical guardian this kind of stuff happens." Danny said.

"Hopefully none of the other's will disturb us this time." Luna said but she had spoken two soon because she noticed snow fall from the sky.

"You know before I would have thought the universe was being awesome by sending snow to make things more romantic but now that I know about my cousin… that magical effect is gone." Danny said.

"Cousin?" Luna asked.

"We decided that it would be better than 12 'x' great granduncle and 12 'x' grandnephew." Danny said.

"Trust me with immortality you will get used to it… that's what my dad told me anyway. I'm not immortal… yet." Luna said.

"Not yet?" Danny asked.

"Well I am just I was only born 14 years ago… like you but I still age until I want to stop aging." Luna said.

"Wow sounds complicated being immortal." Danny said.

"It is but it is also very fun." Luna said. "You have to make sure you don't do the same thing over and over again or your life might get boring."

"So practically live life to the fullest?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Luna said. "We get YOLO but we don't get YODO."

Danny then smirked as his eyes flashed green and then within a moment Danny was carrying Luna in his arms as he flew over the ocean and the beach.

Luna was blushing like crazy at the way Danny had just picked her up and took her for a fly.

This was by far the best date she had ever been on.

"**Okay I have got to get Danny to become my boyfriend soon. If I don't have him then I will go crazy." **Luna thought.

The rest of the night was fantastic for the two of them and Luna was slightly disappointed that she and Danny didn't share a kiss.

~00000~

The rest of the weak flew by for Danny. He told Valarie about the possibility of a ghost invasion on his birthday, he worked with his parents and Tucker to create more tech to protect the town.

Now today was his birthday and Danny knew that today would be the biggest day of his teenage life.

He had only had his ghost powers for a year today and only started using his powers for a month.

He had to keep on constant alert for anything that could endanger the town and since today was a Saturday it was easier for him.

His family and friends all wished him a happy birthday while also asking if he was ready for the day.

Right now Danny was with Sam and Tucker having a birthday lunch at Nasty Burger. Danny was amazed that even the popular kids wished him a happy birthday… but that didn't stop Dash from insulting him.

As Danny was talking he heard the voice of the hottest girl he knew.

"Hey Danny." Luna said. "Happy birthday."

"Hey Luna and Thanks." Danny said with a warm smile.

"Now close your eyes so that you can get your present." Luna said.

"What you didn't have to get me anything." Danny said.

"Oh please, I just had to. Now close your eyes and stand up." Luna said.

Danny then shrugged and closed his eyes and then Luna did the thing she had been waiting to do ever since she met Danny.

She kissed him. Paulina and Dash were shell shocked and Sam and Tucker smirked and had a look that said 'about time.'

"Does this mean?" Danny asked when they broke away.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Luna said before they kissed again.

Over the rest of the day Danny spent with his new girlfriend until it was time to start prepping for Halloween. Everyone was now in their Halloween costumes… that also had hidden Fenton Technology in them.

Danny was dressed like an ancient warrior, Sam was dressed like a gothic version of Mother Nature, Tucker was dressed like a Cyborg, Dani was dressed like a ninja, Jazz just decided to go as a librarian and Luna dressed as an Ancient Greek Goddess.

For the first hour of Halloween everything was calm… but then pandemonium struck with full force.

Fright Knight flew to the ground from the sky and stabbed his sword into the ground. Then a green blast of energy shot into the air and encased the entire city in an ecto dome.

"Mortals of Amity Park, I claim this city in the name of my King Pariah Dark." Fright Knight yelled.

"Guess that's my cue." Danny said before he ducked away and turned into his ghost form.

"Hey tin man," Danny called. "You're ruining my birthday… and Halloween so get out of my town!"

"Ahh the meat falls for the trap." Fright Knight said.

"What?" Danny asked but then Jake Frost appeared behind him and froze Danny's limbs to the ground and pinned him down.

"Welcome to the Curse of Halloween." Fright Knight said. "Brought to you by the Former Spirit of Halloween, myself, and the new spirit of Halloween, your so called protector."

Fright Knight and Danny then glowed bright red before an explosion resonated from their bodies and covered the entire town. And when the light died down there was something wrong in the town known as Amity Park.

Most of the humans had been replaced, with monsters, ghosts, aliens, comic book characters and other things that people would have dressed as. Everyone was now what they had dressed as.

"Now your city is cursed. And if this remains by midnight then you will stay in those forms for the rest of your life." Fright Knight said.

"Is that the best you can do?" Danny asked as he got up. "I can fix this with no problem."

A dark laugh then erupted from Fright Knight.

Ghost Portals then started to appear and then armies upon armies of ghost skeleton warriors started popping out. Then the Anti-Guardians appeared, then Pariah, Vlad and Pitch.

Danny then got up, dusted his pants and looked at his enemies.

"Oh no there are so many people, what will I do?" Danny said with heavy sarcasm.

"You are surrounded boy." Pariah said. "If you surrender now I will make your death quick and painless."

Danny then yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry your voice is just so boring, I have no interest in hearing what you have to say." Danny said. "But enough with the formalities, let me just say we can do this the easy way, the hard way or the Danny J Phantom Way."

Everyone then got into a fighting stance.

"Okay DJP way it is." Danny said before he shot into the air and started firing his attacks at his enemies.

Danny then sent the message to his family that they should activate the Fenton Ghost Shield while he was attacking.

Luckily for Danny he was able to hold off against his enemies before Valarie showed up.

"Phantom, what is going on here?" Valarie asked.

"Does it look like I'm attacking the city, just focus on taking them out then you can go back to hating me." Danny said before he winked at Valarie.

"Fine." Valarie said before she winked at Danny.

The two then fought side by side to slow down their advancing enemies.

Eventually when they were overwhelmed and needed a lot of help a portal appeared in the sky and North's sleigh flew out and the Guardians were all on, then from behind them came the new Fenton Machine, the Phantom jet, and in it was Sam, (Dark Rose), Tucker (Titanium Tuck), Luna and Dani.

And then all of Danny's allies jumped out and faced the army of enemies.

"You guys know how to control your powers yet?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Sam and Tucker said in sync.

Danny then smirked.

"Now we may be out numbered but you are outmatched… so how do you say oh $%#* in ghost?" Danny asked.

"Oh…" Pariah started before Danny came and gave him a rock solid punch to the face.

"Don't cuss dude it just ain't right." Danny said before his Scythe appeared in his hands and he went after the King.

Jack then faced against Jake, Tooth went after Decay, North fought Boris, Bunnymund duelled against Rabies, Sandy and Sam fought Pitch, Dani, Valarie, Luna and Tucker and eventually the Fentons fought against Dark's Army and Danny faced against Plasmius, Dark and Fright Knight.

The fight was going well, Jack and Jake were evenly matched but then all of a sudden Jake got fire powers from nowhere and was all of a sudden more skilled then Jack. Tooth and Decay were also evenly matched until Decay became faster and all of a sudden got the ability to create tornadoes from her wings. North had also begun to struggle with Boris because he grew in size and same with his swords. Bunnymund also found that Rabies grew more powerful especially when he became faster and stronger. Sandy and Sam didn't have any trouble with Pitch luckily and the army that Valarie, Dani, Luna, Tucker and the Fentons were fighting didn't increase in strength but sadly for Danny Vlad, Fright Knight and Pariah all got stronger.

Danny was then knocked back and then he noticed something, there was an aura of red around all the enemies but it seemed to be brightest around Pariah.

Danny then thought of an Idea.

"Dark Rose, Titanium Tuck get the sarcophagus now." Danny said.

Sam and Tucker then looked at Danny like he was crazy but the look in his eye said '_Trust me I know what I am doing._'

Sam and Tucker then nodded their heads and flew to get the sarcophagus.

"Guys switch now. Forget who you are fighting and go for someone else." Danny commanded and the others followed the command without hesitation.

North was now taking on Decay, Jack and Luna were facing against Pitch, Sandy was attacking Rabies, Bunnymund and Dani were taking on Boris, The Fenton Parents attacked Vlad, Valarie took on Jake, Tooth took on the army while Danny, Sam and Tucker took on Pariah and Fright Knight.

Danny transformed into a werewolf so that he could keep attacking Pariah with more force while Sam used vines and Tucker used technology.

Danny then jumped and bit the crown that was on Pariah's head and swallowed it before he clawed the ring on his finger off and chewed that to.

Then all their enemies' powers then returned to normal.

Danny then made his scythe into a gantlet so that he could finish his plan.

"Okay so now it's the finally of this little fight." Danny said. "So as Ryu from Street Fighter would say…" Danny then started charging an ecto energy blast. "…'Metsu Hadoken'!" then he shot a large ecto blast that hit into Pariah's chest. Then the head of his scythe appeared in his hand on a chain. "Oh no you ain't running away yet so as Scorpion from Mortal Kombat would say. 'Get Over here!'" Danny yelled as he shot the blade on a chain that pierced Pariah's armour and then Danny pulled him back. "Then again I don't want to see your face so… as Goku from Dragon Ball Z would say. 'KAME…HAME…KAME…HAME…HA!'" Danny yelled as he fired a large ecto blast that fired the Ghost King into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep.

Danny, Sam and Tucker then used their powers to seal the sarcophagus.

Then all the skeleton warriors blinked out of existence Danny then flew down to the other enemies.

"So as the deputised protector of Amity Park, I hope you enjoyed your but kicking experience." Danny said before he created a portal and dumped them all in the Ghost Zone.

Danny then focussed on his Spirit of Halloween energy and transformed everyone back into humans… with the exception of Sam and Tucker. Instead he made them into halfas like him.

Once that was done Danny heard cheering from everyone in Amity Park.

"Wow good day for Danny Phantom." Luna said before she kissed her boyfriend.

"Yeah it will be harder for people to doubt you now." Valarie said.

"Defiantly." Tucker said.

"That's true." Sam said.

"Yeah Danny gets all the credit." Jack grumbled.

"Jack, this was his time to shine and he shone like a star." North said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Finally that long ass chapter is complete. It took CA15 weeks to write this.**

**Dani: Does this mean the story is over.**

**Jack: Hell No.**

**Dani: Good because I want to slap my dad for being so clueless.**

**Danny: When was I clueless in this chapter?**

**Shadow: "**_**The world of ghouls the Half becomes king  
The Wave the queen chosen by a ring  
The Earth's power brings reason  
And Forge's power stops treason." **_**Hello you are going to marry Luna in your future.**

**Danny: *grins like an idiot***

**Dani: Wow.**

**Shadow: So what will happen next? Will Danny remain forever clueless? Will I jump into the Story again? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	8. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


End file.
